Les nombreuses disputes de Rose et Scorpius
by ThisLittleWeasel
Summary: Albus rêve d'une vie tranquille mais son grand ami Scorpius et sa cousine favorite Rose Weasley n'arrêtent pas de se disputer... Comment va-t-il faire pour que ces disputes s'arrêtent ? Il lui faut un plan et Alice Londubat est prête à l'aider.


"SCORPIUS MALEFOY, REVIENS ICI!"

Je sursaute de peur, assis à l'extrémité de la table de Serpentard à proximité de celle des professeurs. Inutile de demander qui vient me déranger dans mon état de somnolence. Je lève les yeux et vois mon meilleur ami (Scorpius Malfoy) et ma cousine préférée (Rose Weasley) se disputer pour la n-ième fois devant toute la Grande Salle. Voyez-vous, ils s'adorent eux aussi et se considèrent comme des frère et soeur mais c'est justement pour ça qu'ils s'embrouillent souvent.

Rose, outrée, se rend à la table des Serdaigle tandis que Scorpius me rejoint en courant, sous le regard des professeurs qui soupiraient ou faisaient non de la tête. Il se met à ma droite, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui demande d'un ton réprobateur : "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?"

Tout en se servant de tarte aux potirons, Scorpius me répond : "Disons que je lui ai emprunté son devoir d'arithmancie et qu'elle a pas apprécié...

- C'est jouer avec le feu ! dis-je. Tu sais très bien que Rose n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Surtout, comment tu as fait pour avoir sa copie ?

- Bah c'est simple ! J'ai squatté chez les Serdaigle et je me suis assis à côté d'Alice, qui m'a gentiment prêté le devoir de Rose qui se trouvait sur la table. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'éclaircir un point qui était assez flou mais elle m'a répondu que Rose serait plus apte à répondre. J'adore Alice, tu le sais bien... Mais je pensais qu'en tant que Serdaigle, elle aurait capté d'ici aujourd'hui que j'étais un flemmard..."

Je rougis à la mention du nom d'Alice mais je devais reconnaître que Scorpius faisait souvent prof d'ingéniosité pour arriver à ses fins. Il aurait pu terminer à Serdaigle, tout comme Rose, mais je pense que la moitié des livres de leur bibliothèque personnelle brûlerait si on les mettait dans la même salle.

Je le vois dérouler un très long parchemin rempli de calculs incompréhensibles. L'arithmancie, c'est pas fait pour moi : je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et j'aimerais bien être Auror comme mon père. J'ouvre grand les yeux avant de lui demander : "Tu devrais peut-être lui rendre son devoir avant le cours d'Arithmancie... C'est à quelle heure ?

- A 14h30... soupira-t-il. Je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi long ! C'est déprimant, j'aurai jamais le temps de finir... Tu crois que ça va le faire si je vole son Retourneur de Temps ?

- Mais t'es malade ! crie-je, faisant au passage tourner quelques têtes. C'est trop dangereux, repris-je en chuchotant... Et puis la connaissant, elle va s'en rendre compte très vite !

- Me rendre compte de quoi ? demande une voix derrière moi."

Je me retourne et vois ma charmante cousine, aussi rouge que ses cheveux et les mains sur les hanches. Quand elle est en colère, elle fait plus peur que maman, tante Hermione et Grand-mère Weasley réunies.

"Ah Rose ! m'exclame-je en lui faisant un sourire forcée. Comment va ma cousine préférée ?

- Tu oses me demander comment je vais alors que j'entre en trombe dans la Grande Salle à cause de l'autre ferret que tu as pour bras droit ?

- Du moment que je suis pas sa main droite, ça me va... grommelle le principal intéressé, qui en est déjà au quart du devoir.

- Je t'ai pas causé, aboie Rose avant de reprendre sur un ton beaucoup plus calme mais toujours aussi ferme. Comme tu l'as remarqué, je refuse d'adresser la parole à Scorpius Malefoy et je voudrais que tu lui dises que je veux qu'il rende mon devoir à la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui a lieu dans quinze minutes.

- Quoi ? crie Scorpius, outragé. Mais j'avais prévu de dormir en Histoire de la Magie !

- Dis-lui que s'il aime pas l'Histoire de la Magie, il aurait dû la foirer à ses BUSE. Je sais même pas comment il a réussi à avoir Effort Exceptionnel en dormant à tous les cours."

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe tandis que je repris mon petit-déjeuner.

"Tu devrais y aller, dis-je à Scorpius. Tu vas être en retard. J'ai besoin de parler à Alice avant d'aller en Potions...

- T'as pas rendu ton devoir de Botanique ? Scorpius me demande avec un sourire narquois. Au pire, ton gentil oncle Neuville peut t'accorder un petit délai supplémentaire."

C'est vrai qu'en tant que fils d'Harry Potter et frère du filleul de Neuville Londubat, j'avais quelques - comment dire ? - privilèges... Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de taper haut en Botanique et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Par contre, j'étais nul en Astronomie et je suis content de ne plus avoir cette matière !

Scorpius se lève et prend son sac, tandis que je lui explique que je dois voir Alice pour autre chose. Il agite rapidement les sourcils puis s'en va, me laissant finir mon petit déjeuner.


End file.
